rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 5 Summary
EPISODE 5: Neon Sexy Girls After Sarah's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom to discover Sarah's mirror message. It reads, "''My serotonin wasn't strong enough BUT my legacy will poison you forever". ''Miss Melanin wipes down the mirror. She says that it was tough to see Sarah go so soon, she was really fierce and so sweet and it was even harder to send her home knowing she was amazing. Soon after, all the girls relax around the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Everyone congratulates Butterscotch on her win. She says it's very rewarding to know your skills and pride are noticed. The Queen mentions how Estee thought Phoenix was in the Bottom. Estee explains that she thought Phoenix's looks weren't up to par with even the Safe queens. Phoenix kindly explains that the judges thought her looks were really good. It's not always a good idea to disagree with the judges. Estee says to Phoenix "Girl, I was only giving my opinion. It's not like I'm not allowed to have an opinion". Most queens agree with her. Galantis says to Phoenix "It's ok to have an opinion. Not everyone is going to agree with everything". Britney quickly changes the subject by asking Miss Melanin what it was like to nearly go home. Miss Melanin says it was tough to process the fact that the judges we not living for you and it was about time to show them what I'm good at. The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which is Eat a whole basket of KFC chicken as fast as you can. All the queens get ready to eat away. As soon as the timer starts, all the queens scramble to eat quickly. The Queen and Phoenix are the two fastest to eat as much but it's Phoenix who finishes it all first and is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be to perform a neon paint splash burlesque act infront of a live audience. Some of the queens seem confused and nervous while some queens seem excited. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the Queens all begin. In the Werkroom, all the queens are preparing for the challenge and for rehearsals. Most of the queens are preparing their runways before leaving for rehearsals. Soon, the queens all leave to rehearse for the challenge. During rehearsals, most of the queens do pretty well. Phoenix, Diana, Britney and Estee all slay the choreo amazingly. They ace every move and really embody a sexy burlesque performer. Butterscotch and The Queen miss a few bits and get confused with some steps. The Aphrodite drops the feather piece a few times but does alright with the dancing. Jasmine is told to remember to give more sexy and confidence in her face. The girls all return to the Werkroom to get ready for the Mainstage. Diana and Phoenix really bond and chat about what they think drag means to them. Diana says it was an escape from reality at first but it eventually progressed into a serious career. She's been in the business for over 20 years and never lost her desire for it. Phoenix explains it's been mostly a career for her but with her residence in Dubia aswell it's difficult to have it as a career 24/7. She also says that drag and anything to do with LGBT is banned in Dubai and can be dealt with harshly. That's why she's never don't drag there. Across the room, Butterscotch expresses concern about her unfinshed runway look. She's running out of time to finalise everything for it. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include, Bonnie Asmara & Azealia Banks. The Burlesque performance begins. All the queens are in their outfits with smeared neon paint. Phoenix and Estee slay every move and part perfectly. They both really impress the judges. Butterscotch has her mini part in the middle of the act. She messes up a few of the moves and a look of worry consumes her face. The judges notice. The Aphrodite, during her and The Queen's part collide with eachother and mess things up. They do however give face to show they are still fierce. Diana looks poised and sexy all throughout. After the Runway, Diana, Galantis, Jasmine and Miss Melanin are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Britney is told that she really impressed the judges with her performance. It was a major step up from last week which is good to see. Estee is congratulated for absolutely slaying everything. The judges say they couldn't take their eyes off her throughout the whole act. Butterscotch is told that her performance was really stiff and basic. The judges express the disappointed after her impressive run last week. Phoenix is told that once again, tonight, she slayed and really showed why she deserves to be here. They loved her poise and confidence through the whole perforance and her dancing ability. The Queen is told that she is beginning to fade into the background, and her little stunt with The Aphrodite was a mess. The Aphrodite is told similar to The Queen however is told she didn't seem to show the confidence after the stunt unlike The Queen did. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and enjoy a cocktail. Galantis says it's beginning to annoy her being constantly Safe and not winning. Diana agrees with her, saying that she felf Britney shouldn't have been in the Top over herself. Jasmine and Miss Melanin agree. Jasmine says she found Britney and Diana's performance very close but Diana should have been in the Top over her. They soon talk about who will be lipsyncing tonight. Galantis thinks that Butterscotch is defs in the Bottom. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Estee walks in all excited saying it's about time she was critiqued. Britney says she and Estee both killed it tonight. The room goes silent for a few seconds. Britney is confused. Diana says to her "Gurl, I'm sorry but I should have been in the Top over you". Britney seems shocked that Diana would say that when she killed it. Britney shrugs her off saying "We all have opinions". Back on the Mainstage, Estee is declared the Winner of the challenge with Britney and Phoenix Nadja ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, The Queen is declared Safe which leaves Butterscotch and The Aphrodite in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "breathin" by Ariana Grande. Butterscotch reveals does a wig reveal at the start which impresses the judges. Both queens slay the calm sereneness of the song and amp it up once the chorous approaches. Butterscotch gives emotional face and gets on her knees. The Aphrodite does similar but lacks the energy that Butterscotch gives. After the lipsync, Butterscotch stays while The Aphrodite is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 9 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts